


The Birthday Incident and The Talk Afterwards

by DraconSinss



Series: Meat Eater [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (implied appearance), Frisk is a demanding little shit, Gen, Gore, I can't wait to kill someone in this series though, Mentions of Arson, Murder, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Nothing big i just think its cute, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus-centric, Questioning, Sadly no one actually dies, Sans (minor appearance), Theres a small Alphyne moment, Undyne (minor appearance), Undyne flips her shit, Violence, real talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: Papyrus gets a bit out of line during Frisk's birthday party and is extremely hard to get information from.Frisk questions his... Unusual behaviour and doesn't really get any straight answers.*They won't let him live this down, will they?





	The Birthday Incident and The Talk Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE I'VE POSTED ANYTHING HOLY S H I T.
> 
> Enjoy the fic! Anyone interested in any of my other works should probably look at the end notes once you're done reading! Got some good/bad news. ;3c

A high pitched cackle rang through the night and like death's tone it pierced fear into the hearts of many. Screams of women and children alike melded together with the pit-pattering of frightened human footsteps. The sound wove itself into the crackle of flames and the howling wind.

 

A little child, too young for one to visually identify its gender, tripped on a large piece of broken glass. It fell over millions of shards that dug into its skin, only to release the precious red fluids the predators craved. It screamed out in pain, it's face reddening deliciously as salty tears soaked it's face like a natural marinade.

 

It could hear the monster's footsteps.  _ Scritch. Scritch. _ The silencing sound of ivory against concrete, sporadically falling towards the sound of crushed glass or metal. For a sound once quiet and distant, it had crescendoed much quicker than the small human child had expected.

 

Soon, it could feel it.  _ There. _ Right by it's head, the monster almost considerately stepped on it's hair. Air scratched past the back of the child's head. It whispered the snapping of hungry teeth and promises of a slow demise.

 

The child, shivering with pain and fright, closed its eyes and wailed harder than it had before. It reached up slowly, and with shaky breaths, to wipe glass in its eyes with their damaged fingers. 

 

_ Blood _ .

 

The metallic scent tempted the monster down to his last piece of straining resistance. It growled deeply before it's sharpened teeth snapped down onto the child's neck and crushed down with all its force. A gorgeous one child chorus of wailing wet sobs filled the darkened streets and alleyways. Tortured screams rose heavily before descending into nothing but the dying breath of nothing but a youth’s corpse.

 

“The monster released a breathless chuckle before digging selfishly into his hunted meal. The meat squished between his sharpened teeth, the child's flesh chewy even under his fangs. His claws divided skin between flesh-”

 

Feeling queasy, Sans couldn't help but interrupt. “...hey, bro?”

 

Blinking a few times, Papyrus shook himself from his daze and paused his excellent storytelling. Before he spoke again, he retracted the sharpness from his teeth as well as the pointed ends of his phalanges. Carefully, he extracted each of the finger bones from his grip on the wooden table successfully. (Shit, that was going to splinter, wasn't it?)

 

_ I suppose I could always fix it… or hire someone  _ **_else_ ** _ to fix it. Maybe sanding would buff out the table's wooden scars…  _ He shrugged internally.  _ We could always just buy a new one. _

 

With the click of his brother's phalanges, right in front of his face no mind you, Papyrus awoke once more from his stupor. “Yes, Sans?”

 

“I think you may have had a  _ bit  _ too much to drink there, bro.”

 

Papyrus was silent as he looked down at his hands. Yes, there were markings in the table.  _ Whoops.  _ But he hadn’t noticed (remembered) the shattered glass in his palm and the floor. (When had he gotten a drink?). Magic leaked steadily from his hands. Startled, he looked up, almost panicked to see more faces than just his brothers’ staring up at him.  _ Nearly everyone he knew was there. _ He smiled sheepishly. “YES IT WOULD SEEM THAT WAY. I THINK I MAY HAVE MISCALCULATED MANY THINGS TONIGHT. EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN MAKE-”

 

“NGAAAH! PAPYRUS, WHAT THE FUCK?!” Undyne raged, throwing her hands up in the air.

 

“...MISTAKES.”

 

He could feel sweat drip from his skull as he looked off to the side. He squirmed in his seat.  _ Why had he been describing such a story???  _ “Language…” he spoke a bit more shyly.

 

Before Undyne could start stomping towards the skeleton, a yellow claw touched her hand. The fish monster smiled at her dino girlfriend and seemed to brush off her previous disposition (albeit with a bit of prompting stares from Alphys. Thank god.) By now everyone had exhaled and gone back to their normal conversations. One being of how they hadn't expected Papyrus of all people to answer their call for a scary story. Most of them being about the birthday party they were currently attending. The human’s birthday party.

 

Sans pat his shoulder. “I'll cover for you bro, try to relax… and maybe stop drinking at the kiddo’s party. Lucky Tori isn't in the room or you’ll have goat-ten in a royal amount of trouble.”

 

Papyrus mumbled thanks and got up from his place in the living room to walk to the kitchen. He was grateful Woshua was invited this year- he could probably convince them to clean the glass on the floor. He did just that when he passed by them on his way into the kitchen.

 

He was grateful to see that the queen wasn't in the room and strut towards the sink. Dead magic and bits of dust from the wound swept down the drain in a hypnotic fashion.

 

He had started trembling when the human child- Frisk- had gently laid a hand on his arm. They smiled as they told him what a spooky story that was. That they haven't gotten goosebumps like that in a long time.

 

A smile crept it's way across his face bones. “Why thank you, human! The great Papyrus is a mastermind when it comes to horror stories. I bet you didn't even notice the mistakes that I had made.”

 

“...” 

 

Finally getting the last bit of grime from his bony palm, Papyrus spun around to face the child. He leaned down and spoke in a voice very quiet, yet playful. “...Because there weren't any.”

 

He leaned back with a loud cackling “NYEH HEH HEH!” as Frisk themselves covered their giggles with their sleeves.

 

Just as the skeleton had begun to relax, making his way to the bathroom closet to find the first aid kit, the human asked a peculiar question. Yes  _ very _ peculiar…

 

They asked about his claws and fangs.

 

Papyrus smiled nervously. “...I do not know what you're talking about.” He was suddenly aware of the cool bathroom tile beneath his feet. _ Had they always been-  _ *He's never been the best liar

 

They ask him about where they come from.

 

“Where what comes from?” He chirps back in reply, first aid kit being placed on the bathroom sink. *he's avoiding the question and looks like he wants this conversation would end.

 

They ask what he uses them for.

 

Papyrus goes quiet, wrapping his damaged hand in gauze. *...he doesn't want to talk about it.

 

They ask if Sans knows.

 

“My brother? Know about what? My brother knows more about me than I do, human! He also seems to know less! Simultaneously! It is truly an amazing feat for someone as lazy as him. I barely understand how he does it!” A smile plastered itself against the skeleton's face. He pinned the gauze and cut the end. *...

 

*neither of them are willing to talk right now.

 

They ask if he's a cyborg.

 

At this, he bristles. “Human... Are you insinuating that I, the great Papyrus, was not created bathed in a righteous light of natural talent? IMPOSSIBLE! THE TO-BE POLICE FORCE MEMBER (and current official mascot of all monster kind) PAPYRUS DOES NOT REQUIRE ARTIFICIAL UPGRADES, FOR HE HIS GREAT ALL ON HIS OWN! NYEH HEH HEH!!!” *He does not need cybernetic enhancements when he already has the best enhancement of all. His greatness.

 

The human's face lights up at the pseudo speech and claps their hands. They giggle as Papyrus smiles and bows to his audience of one.

 

They decide to ask more questions another time. They have a birthday to be celebrating, anyways.

 

They leave Papyrus to slump against the bathroom wall. Hopefully he wouldn't be questioned again in a long  _ long _ time.

  
  
  
  
  


*Papyrus is relieved.

  
  
  
  
  
*Something's up.

**Author's Note:**

> So after this fic- and two others I'm going to be taking a break from this pseud as well as Undertale. Why, you ask?
> 
> Because I honestly adore Camp Camp and it needs more people like me to ruin their fandom. ;3
> 
> So the next installment of What Comes After Thrice, Anyways? (18+) as well as a series about CQ's Fresh as WELL as two other minor undertale-oriented fics will be written s u p e r S l o w l y. Slower than usual, if you can believe it. So look out for those and have fun reading!


End file.
